X-Men Origins: Wolverine/Gallery
A gallery of images from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Promotional ﻿ X-Men Origins Wolverine 02.JPG X-Men-Wolverine.jpg X-Men Origins Wolverine.jpg 1241121121 919970.jpg X-Men Origins Wolverine 01.jpg XMOWolvering Poster.jpg Wolverine poster 01-2-.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_005.jpg XMOWOLVERINEPROMO-007.jpg XMOWolvering Promo.jpg IMG_1857.JPG 2009_x-men_wolverine_007.jpg Sabretooth 03.jpg Sabretooth 02.jpg sabertooth poster.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_wallpaper_003.jpg creed.jpg Maverick - Zero.JPG Agent Zero 02.jpg AgentZero1-XMOWsf.png Agent_Zero.jpg Screenshots Canadian Rockies (Origins - 1979).png Canadian Rockies (X-Men Origins - Wolverine).png Kayla Silverfox's School - Canadian Rockies.png Canadian Rockies - Alberta, Canada (X-Men Origins - Wolverine).png Rocky Mountains - Alberta, Canada (Origins).png Canadian Rockies - Alberta Farm Road (Origins).png Agent Zero Sniping - Canadian Rockies.png Rockies - Alberta, Canada (X-Men Origins - Wolverine).png Canadian Rockies - Zero Helicopter Crash.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-34.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-01.jpg James Howlett - 1845.png James Howlett (Origins - 1845).png Wol-3.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-03.jpg James shocked at his father's death (Origins - 1845).png James' Mutation Manifests (Origins - 1845).png JamesHowlettYoung1-XMOW.png JamesHowlettYoung2-XMOW.png JamesHowlettYoung3-XMOW.png James lunges at Thomas Logan.png Thomasloganaaron2zk8.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-ScreenShot-04.jpg Exbrothers.jpg JamesHowlettYoung4-XMOW.png LoganCreedCivilWar-XMOW.png Civilwar.jpg XMOWOLVERINESTILL-017.jpg LoganCivilWar1-XMOW.png LoganCivilWar2-XMOW.png LoganWWI-XMOW.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814378-1280-543.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814388-1280-543.jpg XmenM1903.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-Bluray-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-27814393-1280-543.jpg LoganWWIIa-XMOW.png Wolverine-sabretooth-d-day.jpg XmenWolv 14.jpg Wolverine07.jpg LoganVictorWar.jpg LoganWWIIb-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam1-XMOW.png LoganVietnam1-XMOW.png LoganVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam2-XMOW.png LoganVietnam5-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam3-XMOW.png LoganCreedVietnam4-XMOW.png LoganVietnam6-XMOW.png Sabertooth-wolverine-execution.jpg LoganCreedVietnam5-XMOW.png Victor and Logan - Rotting in the Hole (Vietnam War).png James Logan - Vietnamese Hole.png WolverineCreedStryker.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-x-men-origins-wolverine-27928258-1280-543.jpg Team X - Lagos, Nigeria (X-Men Origins).png Team X - DELL Security Monitor (Origins).png Team X - Elevator (Lagos, Nigeria - Origins).png LoganCreedNigeria-XMOW.png Wolvie-Victor.jpg Logan01-XMOW.png LoganKayla1-XMOW.png Logan's Nightmare (Origins - Wolverine).png Logan's Bone Claws - Nightmare (Origins).png Logan the Lumberjack (Origins).png Logan02-XMOW.png Logan03-XMOW.png Logan & Stryker - Lumber Yard (Origins).png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19555786-2000-866.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19555790-2000-866.jpg 2009_x-men_wolverine_011.jpg LoganKayla2-XMOW.png wolverine-bone-claws-bar-1920x1080.jpg wolverine 1920x1080.jpg LoganVsCreedCanada2-XMOW.png LoganVsCreedCanada3-XMOW.png Logan Defeated - Lying on Train Tracks.png Logan's Bone Claws (Origins - Wolverine).png Victor breaks Logan's bone claws.png X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-x-men-origins-wolverine-28541632-1280-543.jpg Logan - Weapon X Operation (Origins - Wolverine).png Logan begins Weapon X Procedure (Origins).png Wolvietank.jpg X-Men-Origins-Wolverine-hugh-jackman-as-wolverine-19578155-2000-866.jpg XMOWOLVERINESTILL-004.jpg wolverinepic16.jpg 43 (3).jpg WolverineTank.jpg Naked Wolverine in the Barn.png Logan05-XMOW.png Logan examines his new Adamantium Claws.png Logan06-XMOW.png Logan07-XMOW.png Wolverine's Slimmer Adamantium Claws (Origins).png XMOWOLVERINESTILL-015.jpg BikevsHelicopter.jpg Wolverine's Adamantium Claws - Ready to Slash (Origins).png Wolverine l98.jpg Logan09-XMOW.png WolverineHelicopter.jpg Logan's Claws - Slicing Through the Chopper Blades.png PHDX7IIMfnw6HE m.jpg Logan10-XMOW.png Logan11-XMOW.png Logan12-XMOW.png Logan & John - Spectre Club, Las Vegas (Origins).png Logan shows off his new Adamantium Claws.png 1024px-JohnWraith3-XMOW.png James Logan & John Wraith - Spectre Boxing Club.png Logan & John witness Blob's victory - Spectre Boxing Club.png FredDukes5-XMOW.png Logan vs Blob - In The Ring.png FredDukes6-XMOW.png 982L.jpg wolverine boxing.jpg Blob vs Wolverine.jpg Logan13-XMOW.png Adamantium Claws through Boxing Gloves.png Logan14-XMOW.png Logan threatens Fred Dukes.png Logan and John's Skeleton - Spectre Boxing Ring.png 75464.jpg wolverine73.jpg Logan15-XMOW.png Logan and his Adamantium Claws - Las Vegas, Nevada (Origins).png Logan stabs Victor's hand - Las Vegas (Origins).png Logan16-XMOW.png Logan's Adamantium Middle Claw (Origins).png 2009 x-men wolverine 014.jpg 4564.jpg Repwolverinegambit.jpg Logan17-XMOW.png WolverineVictorFight.jpg Logan's Claws at Victor's Throat.png Mimic?.jpeg Berzerker.jpg Mercury or Magma?.jpeg M-twins.jpeg 2009_x-men_wolverine_008.jpg Wolverine on Stryker's Security Monitor (Origins).png LoganVsDeadpool1-XMOW.png Deadpool vs logan.jpg Logan18-XMOW.png Wolverine impaled by Deadpool (Stryker's Computer).png Deadpool vs Wolverine & Sabretooth - Three Mile Island.png Sabretooth, Deadpool & Wolverine (2 on 1 - Three Mile Island).png Logan19-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool2-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool3-XMOW.png Logan - Burning Hot Metal Claws.png Logan20-XMOW.png Logan - Shot in the Forehead (X-Men Origins).png Logan21-XMOW.png Sword.png Wade.png Team X - Lagos, Nigeria (X-Men Origins).png Team X - DELL Security Monitor (Origins).png Team X - Elevator (Lagos, Nigeria - Origins).png Wade Wilson - Time To Go To Work (Origins).png Wade Wilson Time (Origins - Wolverine).png Deflect.png WadeWilson1-XMOW.png Wolverine_-_WadeWilson.jpg Bullet.png WadeWilson2-XMOW.png WadeWilson3-XMOW.png WadeWilson.jpg Wolverine_-_WadeWilson2.jpg Ryan_reynolds_wade_wilson.jpg XMen Wolv 114.jpg Wade Wilson - Smiling Before Murdering (Lagos, Nigeria - Origins).png WeaponXI1-XMOW.png 755171-dp_splicing2.png WeaponXI2-XMOW.png Deadpool - Weapon XI.png WeaponXI3-XMOW.png Weapon XI.jpg LoganVsDeadpool1-XMOW.png Deadpool vs logan.jpg Deadpool 04.png Wade Wilson - Weapon XI.png WeaponXI4-XMOW.png Deadpool 05.JPG X-men-origins-wolverine-weapon-xi-deadpool-ending.jpg XI.png Deadpool's Cyclops Eyes (X-Men Origins).png Weapon XI - Cyclops' Eyes.png LoganVsDeadpool2-XMOW.png LoganVsDeadpool3-XMOW.png Deadpool-e1347992903698.png Category:Gallery Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine